What do you mean by love ?
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: Sample of story : I can never really relax knowing that I live in the same house as a 'boy' but it kinda brings me comfort that he's my weapon and I know he won't hurt me . It's a Maka x Soul !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peps I'm doing a story for Maka x Soul cause I've been reading the manga and it's more Maka x Soul then Kid x Maka and I think Maka x Soul are cute So enjoy ! **

I can never really relax knowing that I live in the same house as a 'boy' but it kinda brings me comfort that he's my weapon and I know he won't hurt me . I guess I should get dressed before Soul wakes up I quickly ran to my closet and grabbed one of my old dresses the dress is black with a pink skull on the front with a tiger rip in the back it's kinda short but it's one of my favorites . I got it on and slowing walked to Soul's room his room door is open why ? I popped my head in the room and looked around *Turn left right* . Soul is sound asleep in his bed thank god for that I quietly walked into his room and stond over Soul's bed .

Soul looks so cute when he sleeps but I would never ever tell him that *Soul turns* I jumped and fell to the ground *Bump* that hurt a lot I hope I didn't wake him . I got up from the floor and stared at Soul on his bed for a while till I knew he was still asleep "Maka I know your cute" I turned to soul *Blush* (Did he really just say something so embrassing ? Is he dreaming of me ? ) . " Soul ?" I stared at him longer and walked about a cm away when Soul grabbed me *Grab* *Blush* now my face burns and I'm in Soul's arms and IN HIS BED ! I don't like this I'm way to embrassed "Soul please let me go ?" I turned me head and I came closer to Soul's chest after he pulled me closer *Beat , beat* I can hear him breath and I can hear his heart . I way to close to Soul I really don't like this .

"Soul wake up " *Grabs tighter* "What !" I fell to the ground and ran out of Soul's room Oh my god he woke up what the hell was he dreaming about !? I ran into my room and slammed my bedroom door and jumped back in bed I grabbed my pillow and shoved my face in it . (I can't belive he did that !) I going to get my Pjs back on I'm not gonna come out of my room today .


	2. Chapter 2

*Knock* Someone's knocking at my room door I really don't want to open the door I got up from my bed and walked to the door "Maka I don't know what happen but I'm sorry so please come out of your room you have been in there all day you need to eat " I stopped walking as soon as I heard Soul's voice . "Ok" I opened the door looked up and saw Soul with a mug in each hand "Here's some hot coco " Soul handed me the mug and I watched steam come from the cup .

"Are you gonna drink it Maka ?" I looked back at Soul's face *Blush* Soul looked so consured and it made my checks burn Soul put his hand on my forehead " You don't have a fever so why are you red ?" Soul backed away his hand from my head . I put my head down and stared at Soul's feet "I don't know" Soul kneeled down to me and stared at my face "Are you okay ?" I looked away from Soul .

"I'm okay" Soul got up and I followed him with my eyes "Hey Maka I have a question can you answer it ?" I nodded at Soul and he rubbed the back of his neck "What do people mean by love ?" "What kind question is that Soul ?" "I don't know I have just been wondering bout that " I nodded and walked past Soul . I could feel his eyes staring at me I turned back around when I was by the couch "What ?" Soul said nothing just walked past me and sat on the couch "Come sit with me" Soul patted the spot by him and I walked to the spot and sat down .

"So what's wrong ?" I looked up at soul *Blush* "Ummm... It's just you hugged me this morning " I tried to say it quietly but Soul heard me anyway . Soul looked away and blushed covering his mouth with his right hand "I guess I wasn't dreaming then" Soul turned back to me with his hand not covering his mouth anymore .


	3. Chapter 3

"Is something up Soul ?" I watched Soul come closer to me until he was on me "Maka you don't like anybody but me right ?" shocked I opened my eyes wide "What ?" . Soul pressed his Head to my chest "You know what I mean " *Blush* (Soul is way to close) "Soul what ?" (I know what he means is he jelous) . "Do you like Kid ?" Soul hugged my chest and put his head in my chest "Soul I don't know what you mean " Soul unhugged me and lifted his head and came close to my face "I don't want you to ever look at Kid again" .

Soul pressed his forehead to mine *Both blush* "Soul ? You aren't acting like you " Soul is so close to me I can hear him breathing he's breathing hard "Maka please don't ever be by another guy " seconds later Soul kissed me and I didn't reject him like I feared . Soul led a away from me and his face was red "Maka I want your first everything " I looked into Soul's eyes "I feel so sleepy Soul I think this is to much for..." Soul grabbed me hand as I got up I let go of his hold . I slowly walked to my room I stopped mid seconds before a person jumped into the window by where I was walking and grabbed me "LET HER GO !" I heard Soul scream but I couldn't see a thing .

I woke up and looked around a weird room I didn't know anything the room , the things in it , or the bed I led on "Your awake" I turned and watched Soul walk to me in tears . "Oh my god what's wrong ?" I tried to get up but it hurt but not like a hurt like a pain but like my hole body was asleep Soul was infront of me and led me back down I watched Soul sit next to me on the bed . "A weird guy crashed in our apartment through the window and grabbed you I tried to stop him but he took you for two weeks before I found you locked up in a old house I thought you were dead and took you here to the school's nurse ... Are you alright ?" Soul put his hand on my head . "Ya I'm fine " I smiled "Wanna go back home ? I need to tell you something " I nodded .


End file.
